Only You
by FyRraiy
Summary: No Summary. One Shoot. Minyoon / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Yoongi pov**

Aku mendudukan diriku di atas pasir putih pantai ini sambil menatap kedua orang yang sedang bermain air di sana. Sangat menyenangkan hingga tidak memperdulikanku yang mungkin saja hanya dianggap sebutir pasir pantai yang tak terlihat.

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati liburan musim panas di pulau Jeju. Aku, Jimin dan Jungkook tentunya. Sebenarnya sih, aku inginnya hanya berdua dengan Jimin, sekalian merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke satu tahun yang belum sempat kami rayakan. Tapi apa dayaku. Jimin bersi keras mengajak Jungkook ikut.

Aku bosan. Sangat bosan jika tidak dianggap terus seperti ini. Jimin itu kekasihku, tapi selalu saja inginnya dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook. Miris sekali diriku kan?

Bukannya aku menyalahkan kehadiran Jungkook. Tapi, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit cemburu. Atau mungkin memang cemburu.

Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka meskipun itu hanya sekedar memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak melakukkan sesuatu hal yang nantinya akan berbahaya untuk merekan. Karena sesungguhnya aku takut. Aku takut jika Jimin malah menyalahkanku. Aku takut jika Jimin mengatakkan kata-kata yang akan menghancurkan hatiku yang bahkan sudah hancur ini.

Seperti saat itu, aku sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak berlari saat menuruni bukit yang cukup curam. Yang berakhir dengan Jungkook yang terjatuh karena ulah mereka sendiri. Tapi malah aku yang disalahkan.

 **Flashback on**

"Yak! Kalian jangan belari seperti itu, nanti bisa terjatuh! Hati-hati" teriakku cukup kencang memperingatkan dua orang remaja yang kelakuannya masih sangat kekanakkan. Tetapi mereka tetap saja tidak mendengarkanku.

Mereka hanya asik saling kejar-mengejar diselingi tawa gembira dari keduanya. Bahkan mereka tidak memperhatikkan jalan yang mereka pijaki saat ini sangat licin dan banyak bebatuan yang menyebabkan jalanan ini sangat-sangat tidak rata. Menurutku ini sangat sulit untuk dipijakki.

"Jungkook ayo cepat kejar aku!" Teriak Jimin pada Jungkook yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang jalanan menurun yang cukup beresiko ini. Jimin terus berlari cukup cepat.

"Aww!" Pekik Jungkook yang kulihat tadi inigin menambah kecepatan berlarinya sekarang malah jatuh tersungkur. Ia tersandung akar pohon yang cukup besar itu. Lantas aku segera berlari mengahmpirinya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku khawati sambil membantunya untuk duduk.

"Aku bai-"

"Yak! Hyung, kau harusnya menolongnya tadi. Kenapa kau membiarkannya terjatuh seperti itu!" Teriak Jimin.

"Tadikan aku sudah memper-"

"Tapi kau seharusnya tidak membiarkannya terjatuh! Lihat lututnya berdarah! Kau itu yang tertua disini, tapi seperti tidak berguna sekali hyung!"

Aku diam mematung. Perkataanmu itu sungguh menyakitkan, Jimin.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jimin menggenndong Jungkook di punggungnya. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung sendiri.

 **Flashback off**

Terkadang aku benar-benar berfikir bahwa Jimin menjadikanku kekasihnya hanya untuk pelariannya dari jungkook. Karena Jungkook sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Yoongi-hyung, jangan melamun terus ayo kemari! Airnya sangat jernih!" Teriak Jungkook. Namun aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Yasudah, nanti jangan mengeluh ingin main air ya!" Teriak Jungkook –lagi.

Setelah itu pun tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahwa merka berdua menganggapku ada di sekitar mereka.

Aku menuntun tanganku untuk mengukir hangul dari namaku dan Jimin. Yang setelah itu ku buat legkungan seperti simbol hati mengelilingi ukiran nama kami di atas pasir pantai ini.

Bibirku melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Namun miris.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menatap nanar pasir putih yang tadi ku ukir dengan namaku dan Jimin yang memudar terkena ombak yang nantinya akan menghapus seluruhnya.

.

Bahkan menghapus namaku di hatinya.

.

Menghapus seluruh ingatannya tentang bibirnya yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis untukku.

.

Dan... menghapus diriku dari hidupnya selamanya.

.

.

.

Saat ini hampir jam sebelas malam di sini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan acara membersihkan badanku. Mengusak rambutku yang basah dengan handuk kecil putih ini. Aku berjalan mencari keberadaan dua bocah kelebihan energi itu yang biasanya ribut dan tidak bisa diam, kini tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Villa yang kami sewa ini tidak terlalu luas dan tidak terlalu kecil. Toh, memangnya ada berapa orang yang ikut menginap disini. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu. Namun nihil. Di dapur pun juga tak ada siapa-siapa.

Hingga aku membuka kamar yang seharusnya menjadi kamarku dan Jimin. Namun mungkin itu hanya mimpi belaka. Yang nyatanya, Jimin memilih satu kamar dengan Jungkook.

Yeah, kakiku terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Melihat kedua bocah itu tidur di satu ranjang dengan Jimin yang memeluk Jungkook. Mataku terasa panas menahan buliran air mata yang terus mendesak keluar.

Tubuhku merosot tiba-tiba dengan isakkan yang mulai keluar dari mulutku. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi berlari untuk saat ini. Tapi aku tak bisa. Kakiku sudah terasa sangat lemah. Semua tenagaku hilang enah kemana.

"Y-yongi hyung"Ucap Jimin terbata saat ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang mengganggunya saat sedang berduaan dengan Jungkook.

Ia segera menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Hatiku berkata untuk pergi sekarang. Tapi tubuhku melakukkan yang berlawan dengan hatiku.

Rasanya nyaman desiran halus yang selalu ku rasakan saat ia memelukku. Meskipun dengnan perasaan yang sudah hancur mendebu. Menangis dalam diam di pelukkan hangatnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Seperti biasa, aku selalu berpura-pura melupakan banyak kejadian yang menyesakkan dadaku ini. Selalu bersikap bahwa tidak ada kejadian yang berarti yang pernah terjadi. Selalu tersenyum semanis mungkin dan bersikap seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja.

Lagi dan lagi. Bukankah kita bisa karena telah terbiasa? Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Meskipun aku terus bersikeras untuk terbiasa. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura terus bahwa aku sudah terbiasa melihat Jimin yang selalu menempel pada Jungkook.

Tapi Jimin kan jelas-jelas pacarku? Tapi aku terus-terusan cemburu begini.  
Aku sih bukannya meragukan Jimin. Tapi kan mungkin saja, Jimin tiba-tiba berpaling dariku dan lebih memilih Jungkook.

Aku tahu betul tentang ini. Tentang diriku yang meyakinkan akan suatu hal yang tidak pasti. Tentang Jimin yang tulus mencintaiku.

Lihatlah. Bahagia sekali mereka bercanda tepat di depanku begini. Serasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Aku benar-benar ingin mencincang si Park Jimin bodoh itu. Dia itu sangat tidak peka! Aku sakit hati tau!

Tadi saat dirumahku tiba-tiba saja ia memaksaku pergi ke rumah Jungkook yang jarakknya cukup jauh dari rumahku. Apa kalian tau dia mengatakan apa?

'Hyung, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukkan Jungkook. Ayo pergi kerumahnya!'

Bukannya merindukan kekasihnya malah merindukan orang lain. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Lagipula sekarang kan sedang hujan. Kan ingninnya kalau kami saling berbagi kehangatan bersama dengannya seperti berpelukkan – ekhem misalnya. Tapi sepertinya aku berharap terlalu tinggi. Dia kan selalu dan akan selalu fokus dengan Jungkook.

Aku ingin menangis saja rasanya. Bahkan bibirku sudah manyun lebih sepuluh senti rasanya. Tapi dia tetap saja tidak melirikku sama sekali.

Aku ingin menendangnya hingga aku tak pernah bisa lagi melihat muka jeleknya itu lagi. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Karena aku terlalu mencintainya.

.

Apa aku harus berhenti sampai disini? Mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya?

Entah setan dari mana yang menghasutku. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku. Tapi, bukankah jika terus seperti ini aku akan semakin sakit hati?

Kueratkan bantal yang sedari tadi kupeluk. Makin membenamkan wajahku. Sungguh aku ingin sekali menangis.

Sudah hampir dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan ini. Tapi dua tahun juga dia bersikap seperti ini. Ya, meskipun kuakui dia itu terkadang romantis. Tapi bisa saja dia berucap manis seperti itu hanya sebatas di bibir.

Meskipu ribuan kata cinta terus dia ucapkan dibibirnya, bukan berarti hatinya juga berkata seperti itu bukan?

Haruskah aku menganggapnya seorang pembohong besar setelah ini? 

.

Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau mendengar itu Park Jimin?

.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya akan perasaan di hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Benarkah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus Park Jimin?

Bodoh! Mana mungkin ia menjawabnya. Ia kan tidak pernah peka. Selama ini aku terus berusaha meyakinkan diriku atas kata-kata manisnya. Tapi apakah semua kata-kata itu tulus?

Aku terus mencoba menahan air mataku sekuat mungkin ketika melihat dirinya tersenyum sebahagia itu bersama Jungkook. Bahkan terkadang sikapnya pada Jungkook kelewat batas. Sangat melewati batas sikap antar teman.

Meskipun ia terus berkata bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tapi mungkinkah memeluk dan mencium pipi itu dianggap hanya sebatas teman. Bahkan kalau diingat, ia jarang bercanda denganku, jarang memelukku, apa lagi menciumku. Kami benar-benar tidak pernah berciuman. Bahkan saat peringatan hari jadi kami yang ke satu tahun, ia hanya mencium keningku. Tidak lebih.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahan air mataku yang terus mendesak keluar. Air mataku bahkan sudah deras mengalir sekarang. Aku mecoba mengatur napasku agar tidak terisak.

Ah, bahakan aku sudah seperti ini saja dia tidak perduli. Bahkan jika nanti aku mati mungkin ia dengan santainya hanya terus bermesraan dengan Jungkook.

Hingga akhirnya aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan isakkanku. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarikku dan memelukku. Bukan. Bukan Jimin. Tapi, Seojkin- Kakak angkat Jungkook- lah yang memelukku dengan erat. Mengusap rambutku dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkanku. Membiarkan pakaiannya basah oleh air mataku.

Aku makin membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan segala sikap Jimin yang seolah menganggapku tak ada saat ia sedang bersama Jungkook.

"Lepaskan Yoongi-hyung!" Teriak Jimin keras membentak Seokjin. Namun Seokjin tidak perduli seakan tidak ada Jimin saat ini.

Aku tidak perduli dengan statusku dengan Jimin lagi. Biarkan aku melepaskan bebanku sejenak. Biarkan aku melupakan bebanku, meskipun hanya sejenak. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu Jimin. Jika kau pergi dari sisiku, maka hanya ada penderitaan yang aku rasakan untuk selamanya.

"Jangan menyentuh Yoongi-hyung, Kim Seokjin!" Jimin menarik paksa diriku dari pelukkan Seokjin.

Ia kini yang memelukku. Mencoba menenangkanku. Mengecup rambutku berkali-kali.

Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang kau perduli padaku? Ah, mungkin ini hanya sebatas rasa iba terhadapku. Persetan dengn status kami. Tentu saja ia harus bersikap sebagaimana seorang namjacinghu.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Menunduk dalam tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Toh, pasti hanya raut wajah iba.

"Yoongi-hyung, gwenchana?" Ujarnya sambil ingin mengangkat wajahku dengan tangannya. Namun, aku menips tangannya kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap memaksakan perasaanmu padaku Jimin" ujarku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya. Kenapa kau terus mempertahankanku? Aku tidak keberatan jika kita berakhir demi kebahaagiaanmu" ucapku mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hyung!" Jimin sedikit meninggikan suarannya.

"Aku lelah Jimin, biarkan aku pergi..." Lirihku dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah Jungkook.

Tidak memperdulikan hujan deras yang mengguyur jalan raya yang ku pijak ini. Aku terus berlari. Ini begitu menyesakkan. Biarkan derasnya hujan ini membawa semua bebanku. Biarkan aku menghilang saat ini juga.

"MIN YOONGI! BERHENTI!" samar-samar aku mendengar seorang meneriakiku. Park Jimin. Meskipun kalah keras dengan suara hujan namun aku tau betul itu suaranya. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku tak ingin perduli lagi padanya.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yoongi... Jimin datang mencarimu. Keluarlah" Samar kudengan suara ibuku di balik pintu sana.

Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bergerak membuka pintu kamarku. Hanya berbaring dan menangis.

"Yoongi..." lagi-lagi ibuku memanggilku yang sama sekali tak kujawab.

BRAKKK

Ternyata keinginanku terkabul dengan begitu cepatnya. Aku merasakan tubuhku yang terpental jauh membentur aspal. Sebuah truk menabrak tubuhku. Bau anyir mulai memenuhi indra penciumanku.

"Yoongi-hyung, bertahanlah" ucapnya sambil merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu cemas. Tapi aku menepisnya jauh-jauh. Aku tidak boleh egois memaksakan perasaannya untukku.

"Jimin..." aku menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat sambil mengecupinya. Aku masih dapat merasakan bulir-bulir air matanya yang terasa hangat saat mengenai tanganku saat ia menempelkan tanganku ke pipinya.

"Bertahanlah hyung! Bertahanlah untukku"

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum mendengar penuturannya. Meskipun rasanya menyakitkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Jimin. Setelah ini kau harus selalu bahagia. Lupakan saja aku"

"Tidak hyung. Jangan berkata hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu hyung"

"Tidak Jimin... kau harus bahagia bersamanya. Bersama Jungkook. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya, mengerti"

"Andwe! Seluruh hidupku hanya untuk dirimu seorang" Ujarnya sambil terus berlinangan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu" aku berusaha tersenyum sangat manis, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya mengatakan aku mencintainya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Min Yoongi"

Perlahan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Mungkin akan lebih bahagia hidup di surga tanpa rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

' _Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia._

 _Meskipun artinya aku harus lenyap dari kehidupanmu._

 _Biarkan aku menjadi kenanganmu. Kenanganmu yang terkubur terlalu dalam hingga kau tak dapat lagi mengeluarkannya._

 _Kau harus melangkah kedepan untuk menemukkan kebahagiaanmu tanpa perlu mengingatku._

 _Asalkan kau selalu tersenyum bahagia, maka aku juga akan tersenyum bahagia._

 _Bahkan aku akan melakukkan apa pun untuk kebahagiaanmu._

 _Karena pada kenyataannya aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jimin. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 **Mohon kritik, sarannya untuk fict gaje ini...**

 **Mian, masih banyak kesalahan kesalahan dan mungkin alur ceria yang ga jelas bin gak nyambung/?**

 **Thanks yang sudah mau sekedar membaca fict hancur leburku ini...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI | SLIGHT SEOKJIN X YOONGI**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Jimin pov

Aku sangat senang pagi ini. Apa kalian tau kenapa? Ya, Yoongi-hyung sudah sadar tiga bulan yang lalu dan aku akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Tadinya sih aku mau langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat itu aku sedang di China menyelesaikkan pertukaran pelajar.

Aku bergegas turun dari mobil audi putihku. Sedikit berlari untuk segera mencapai ruang rawat Yoogi-hyung.

Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap Yoongi-hyung mau memaafkan kebodohanku selama ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi-hyung menganggapku menyukai Jungkook. Aku dan Jungkook sudah lama berteman. Jadi, aku menganggap Jungkook itu seperti adikku sendiri, tidak lebih. Ingat, tidak lebih!

"Jimin-hyung" Aku menengok kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilku saat aku baru ingin membuka pintu ruang rawat Yoongi-hyung.

"Hai, Jung" sapa ku saat Jungkook sudah sampai di dekatku.

"Si pemalas ini sudah bangun, eoh?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyumg menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Mencoba meledekku nih?" Balasku sambil merangkulnya dan tertawa bersama setelah itu.

Aku memandang pintu rawat Yoongi-hyung dengan bahagia. Senyuman hangat yang hanya akan ia berikan untukku, aku sangat merindukkan itu.

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah manisnya, merasakkan pelukkan hangatnya, dan mendengar rajukkannya yang manis. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum bahagia seperti ini.

"Cepat buka! Jangan dipandangi saja" Suara Jungkook menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku.

Ku geser perlahan pintu kamar ruang rawat Yoongi-hyung perlahan, takut jika aku menggesernya terlalu bersemangat akan mengganggu Yoongi-hyung yang mungkin saja sedang tidur.

Tapi,ternyata tidak...

Sepertinya aku salah besar...

Yoongi-hyung tidak sedang tidur. Melainkan sedang berciuman mesra di depan mataku. Yoongi-hyung yang sedang berciuman dengan Seokjin di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan malah Seokjin terus melumat bibir milik Yoongi-hyung yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milikku. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan first kiss milik Yoongi-hyung.

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri seketika. Seperti inikah perasaan yang Yoongi-hyung rasakan ketika melihatku dengnan Jungkook? Ternyata aku sangat bodoh, tidak menyadari hal sebesar ini.

"H-hyung" Lirihku yang membuat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Menatap tajam Seokjin yang dengan lancangnya mencuri ciuman Yoongi-hyungku.

Kulayangkan pukulanku dengan penuh emosi di rahang kanan Seokjin hingga ia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Aku benar-bear tidak dapat menerima ini. Emosiku sudah menggebu-gebu untuk menghajarnya.

Aku memukulnya lagi di sisi yang berlawanan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang sudah berani menyentuh Yoongi-hyung. Bahkan aku tak segan-segan untuk melenyapkannya dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. Aku meraih kerah bajunya dan menatapnyna tajam.

"Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Yoongi-hyung!" Ucapku penuh penekanan dengan tangan yang mengepal bersiap untuk memukulnya lagi. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahnya.

"Jimin! Hentikan!" Teriak Yoongi-hyung menginterupsi gerakkanku. Namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan emosi ku. Aku tetap menijukkan tanganku ke wajahnya.

"Park Jimin! Hentikan!" Teriak Yoongi-hyun makin meninggikan suaranya.

Dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan cengkramanku dengan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Keluar sekarang juga Jimin" ucap Yoongi-hyung dingin.

"Hyung, kenapa?" Lirihku.

"Pergi"

"Hy-hyung"

"Apa kau mulai tuli Park"

"Kita perlu bicara" ujarku tegas.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah tidak mengerti bahasa manusia lagi, eoh? Kubilang pergi dari sini"

Yoongi-hyung benar-benar berubah. Dia tak pernah membentakku seperti ini.

"Ji-jimin-ah, lebih baik kita pergi dulu sebentar" ucap Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Rahangku mengeras. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Emosikku benar-benar sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi. Tapi aku tak ingin meluapkannya di depan Yoongi hyung. Tidak akan pernah. Karena aku begitu mencintainya. Dengan langkah berat aku meninggalkan ruang rawat Yoongi hyung.

.

.

.

"ARGHHH!" ku jambak kasar rambutku. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Kenapa malah seperti ini. Kenapa Yoongi hyung berubah.

Ku dudukkan diriku di rerumputtan taman belakang rumah sakit Yoongi hyung di rawat. Setelah hampir satu tahun Yoongi hyung koma, dan setelah kini sadar ia benar-benar seperti membuangku ke jurang tak berujung.

Padahal aku terus berdoa, agar Tuhan mengembalikkan Yoongi hyung padaku atau setidaknya bangunkan ia dari komanya. Yah, memang terkabul. Yoongi hyung sadar dari komanya. Namun sekarag ia benar-benar pergi dariku.

"Seokjin brengsek!"

.

 **Jimin pov end.**

 **Author pov.**

.

SREKK

Pintu ruang rawat Yoongi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat Jimin ingin lemparkan ke tebing curam yang dibawahna ada dinosaurus siap menerkamnya. "Kim Seokjin, kita perlu bicara sekarang"

"Oh, kau masih disini. Pulanglah... sudah malam tidak baik anak kecil berkeliaran di malam hari" ucap Seokjin santai. Tangan Jimin tiba-tiba gatal ingin meninjunya wajahnya.

"Cih, siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil eoh? Kau tak melihat dirimu? Kau yang seperti anak kecil, merebut milik orang lain seenaknya" ujar Jimin sinis.

"Ah, dengar ya Park Jimin yang sok dewasa ini... Min Yoongi itu sudah resmi milikku. Kau, hanya masa lalunya yang tak berguna dan telah menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupannya. Mengerti"

BUGH

Jimin memberikan pukulan gratis di rahang kanan Seokjin. Emosi Jimin tak terkendali.

"Ah... dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun"

BUGH

Seokjin melayangkan pukulannya ke sudut kanan mata Jimin yang nantinya akan meninggalkan bekas membiru disana. Jimin terhyung kebelakang dan tersungkur di lantai.

Jimin menggeram dan kembali berdiri mencengkram kerah kemeja Seokjin. "Dasar bajingan!" desisi Jimin berapi-api. Seokjin mendorong Jimin dan berhasil membuat cengkraan Jimin lepas.

BUGH

Seokjin menendang perut Jimin yang tadinya berniat ingin kembali melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Meskipun Seokjin di luar terlihat lembut, dirinya tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Tapi Jimin juga tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali berdiri dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Seokjin yang sedikit mengenai hidung bangir Seokjin.

"KYAAA!" teriakan seorang suster menghentikan kegiatan adu pukul mereka. Seorang security dan ada juga seorang dokter yang ada pun segera menahan keduanya yang masih memberontak.

SREKK

Pintu ruang rawat Yoongi kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Min Yoongi yang terlihat imut dengan baju rumah sakit yang sedikit kebesaran, namun menyeramkan dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Keduanya pun terdiam dan tak memberontak lagi.

"Park Jimin... dengarkan aku. Kau...," Yoongi memberi jeda untuk menatap tajam Jimin.

"Pergi... Pergilah selamanya dari hidupku. Jangan pernah mencoba kembali kedalam kehidupanku lagi. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Ingat baik-baik... Kita tak akan pernah bisa kembali bersama lagi. Tidak akan pernah"

BRAKK

Yoongi membanting kasar pintu ruang rawatnya. Jimin membatu. Ucapan Yoongi terasa berkali lipat lebih sakit di bandingkan dengan pukulan-pukulan Seokjin tadi. Pandangannya kosong. Sakit. Napasnya terasa tercekat. Air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa ia kehendaki.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Yoongi keluar dari rumah sakit, Jimin sudah bagai zombie hidup saja. Hanya melakukkan hal-hal monoton di setiap harinya. Emosinya bahkan kadang tak terkontrol. Bisa meledak kapan pun. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif.

Ia menutup dirinya untuk dunia luar. Ia bahkan hampir setap hari tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada Taehyung- sahabatnya dan kekasihnya Jungkook- jika saja tak setiap hari pula tiap paginya datang menarik Jimin untuk pergi kesekolah, Jimin pasti sudah tidak naik kelas karena terlalu banyak absen dan tidak mengikut ujian.

Hanya bisa menyesal dan menyesal. Menangis meringkuk di sudut kamarnya yang suram. Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortune tak berniat mengasihaninya. Tak membiarkannya mendapatkan kesempatan mendapat harapannya lagi.

Yoongi pun begitu. Ia memang sudah kembali ke kehidupan biasanya. Hanya saja rasanya jiwanya tak kembali. Tidak ada Yoongi yang terseyum cerah setiap saatnya. Yoongi hanya diam termenung dan bahkan terkadang menangis tiba-tiba. Hanya senyuman miris yang bisa ia perlihatkannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia seperti mayat hidup. Berjalanpun tatapannya kosong. Ia bisa saja tertabrak jika seperti itu.

Langkah kecilnya membawa dirinya sampai pada taman yang cukup luas dekat Universitasnya. Terdapat danau yang cukup besar disana. Tempat dimana Yoongi selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian tanpa Jimin yang besramanya lagi. Seperti biasanya, ia hanya akan duduk dengan tatapan kosongnya memandang danau di depannya.

"Yoongi..." panggil seorang di belakang Yoongi.

"..."

"Yoongi" merasa tak ada jawaban pria itu mencoba memanggil lagi. Namun lagi-lagi tak mendapat jawaban.

Pria itu-Kim Seokjin- menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang masih tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Yoongi... kembalilah"

"E-eeh" Yoongi terkejut melihat Soekjin yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya sembari menatapnya lembut.

"Kembalilah..."

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah sebentar lagi. Kalau Seokjin hyung ingin pulang, pulang saja duluan... aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" ucap Yoongi mencoba terlihat seceria mungkin.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Yoongi. "Kembalilah pada Jimin Yoongi"

Hening.

"Apa kau yakin akan terus membohongi semua orang Yoongi?"

"..." Yoongi diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Apa kau akan tetap membohongi dirimu, hmm?"

"..."

"Kembalilah pada Jimin, Yoongi"

"Aku tidak bisa... di sini masih sakit" tutur Yoongi lirih memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Yoongi... kau ingat? Aku saat itu mengatakan bahwa aku akan menggantikan Jimin untuk menyembuhkan lukamu itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti... aku bukan lah orang yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Tapi Jimin... Jimin yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. Hanya Jimin" tutur Seokjin lembut.

Hening.

"Yasudah... ayo pulang" Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yoongi berdiri.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan satu sama lain. Bahkan saat di bus umum pun mereka tetap diam dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Hingga saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Yoongi. Seokjin menghentikkan langkahnya sebentar dan Yoongi menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin.

"Min Yoongi. Ingat ya... aku mencintaimu. Aku juga bahagia bisa memiliki dirimu, tapi aku akan lebih bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Mulai saat ini, kau bukan lagi milikku. Kembalilah pada Jimin. Meskipun Jimin pernah menyakitimu, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadari hanya Jiminlah yang bisa memberimu kebahagiaan, kenyamanan, kehangatan dan juga cinta yang berlimpah. Aku akan selalu mendukung-,"

CHU

Yoongi meraih tengkuk Seokjin dan membenturkan pelan bibirnya pada bibir Seokjin sebelum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikkan kalimatnya. Memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam dan menyesap bibir Seokjin. Seokjin pun membalas ciuman Yoongi. Ia menarik pinggang Yoongi mempersempit jarak antara mereka

Saling melumat satu sama lain. Yoongi membuka bibirnya saat Seokjin meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangat Yoongi. Mengabsen setiap deret gigi rapi Yoongi. Mengajak kedua llidah masing-masing bertarung. Saling membelit satu sama lain.

Hingga keduanya merasa butuh akan pasokan oksigen barulah saling melepaska pagutan panas mereka. "Aku akan selalu,-"

SREKK

Perkataan Yoongi terhenti saat mendengar buyi di dekat pohon samping rumahnya. Park Jimin. Dengan senyum mirisnya.

Yoongi terpaku. "J-jimin...," bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah pergi begitu saja. Kecewa. Kentara sekali di wajah Jimin.

"Kejarlah... sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucapan Seokjin membuat Yoongi tersadar akan lamunannya. Yoongi mengangguk menjawab tatapan teduh Seokjin.

.

Yoongi mengejar Jimin yang sudah menghilang. Berlari kecil di jalan yang menurutnya Jimin juga lewati. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Bukan karena kelelahan berlari. Namun ada perasaan yang membuat Yoongi merasa sesak napas.

Takut, sekaligus cemas. Bukannya Yoongi baru mengetahui akan kebenaran perasaanya pada Jimin. Ahkan saat pertama kali memutuskan untuk melupakan Jimin, Yoongi tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah bisa melakukkan itu.

"Jimin!" pekik Yoongi. Ia seperti seorang putri yang menemukkan pangerannya saja.

Tapi Jimin bahkan tak berhenti selangkahpun. Tak membalikkan badannya sederajat pun. "Jimin," panggil Yoongi lagi terus berlari kecl di belakang Jimin.

GREP

Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang karena Jimin seperti menganggapnya tak ada. "Jimin..." lirih Yoongi menahan matanya yang memanas tanpa alasan pasti.

BUKK

"AKKH!" rintih Yoongi kala punggungnya membentur tembok gang sempit itu cukup keras.

Jimin mencengkran rahang Yoongi keras, membuat Yoongi kembali meringis sakit. Kilatan marah di mata Jimin begitu kentara entah mengapa. "Jalang! Apa setelah meninggalkanku. Bermain dengan orang brengsek itu, lalu apa lagi? Menyakitiku lagi?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau memberikkan tubuhmu pada dirinya ha?"

"Ti-tidak seper-ti itu," setetes bulir kristal Yoongi terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena Jimin. Yoongi menyesal. Memang tidak seharusnya ia melakukkan hal seperti itu. Tidak harusnya ia mencoba membalas Jimin.

Jimin tiba-tiba membelalak. Memundurkan langkah demi selangkah kebelakang. Ttiba-tiba drinya tersadar akan perbuatannya yang lag-ilagi membuat Yoongi kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Pergilah... aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi lebih dari ini," tutur Jimin yang merunduk mengelak menatap Yoongi.

GREB

"Aku akan lebih merasa sakit jika kau pergi Jimin-ah," Yoongi mengeratkan pelukkanya pada Jimin yang tak membalasnya. "Jangan pergi..."

"Aku sudah tak pantas lagi untukmu... aku terlalu jahat, aku brengsek, aku-"

Ucapan Jimin terhenti kala Yoongi meraup bibirnya. Tak ada yang menyangka akan terjadi hal ini, Yongi maupun Jimin. Bahkan Author juga ikut tercengan tak menyangka. Entah keberanian dari mana Yoongi melakukkan hal itu.

"Aku percaya padamu" tutur Yoongi pelan.

"Tidak akan ada rasa sakit lagi untukmu. Saranghe..."Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi dan membawanya dalam pelukkannya. Mengecupi harum puncak kepala Yoongi yang ia rindukkan.

"Nado saranghe..."

.

.

.

END

Miann mian ini gk jelas sekali :'v

Juga yang udah baca sampe bawah sini terima kasih banyak... maaf kalau kurang memuaskan...

sekian dan terimakasih/bow/


End file.
